Presently, umbrella-type patio tables have become very popular for use in home backyards, pool areas, private gardens and on private patios, as well as at restaurants, cafes, swim clubs, golf and tennis clubs, hotels, and the like. Essentially, such umbrella-type patio tables are comprised of a table top and legs to support the table top in a generally horizontal orientation and an umbrella assembly mounted on a supporting member which extends in a generally vertical orientation through an aperture centrally located in the table top. Typically, the table top of such a table is of generally circular horizontal section and the center aperture through which the umbrella supporting pole member extends is located in the center of the table top. This center aperture and the umbrella supporting pole member are of circular horizontal section and the umbrella supporting pole member is comprised of an upper portion on which the umbrella is mounted and a lower portion which is either affixed to a subterranean anchor or affixed to a weighted pedestal. Typically, the upper and lower portions of the umbrella supporting pole member are tubular sections which are demountably couple together above the table top.
Conventional plant receptacles cannot be positioned centrally on the table top of such tables because the umbrella supporting member extends through the central aperture. A conventional plant receptacle can be positioned only in the peripheral area of the table top, eccentric to the umbrella supporting pole member. Such positioning has the disadvantage that the plant receptacle would occupy useful working area of the table top. Since umbrella-type patio tables are typically of a relatively small size, it is highly desirable to be able to locate a plant receptacle in the central part of the table top to minimize obstruction of the limiting working area of the periphery. Furthermore, a conventional plant receptacle cannot be secured to the table top and it therefore, susceptible to accidental tipping over or toppling off the table when acted upon by a force such as wind or when an individual unintentionally bumps into the table. Further, it would also be susceptible to unauthorized removal and/or theft.
There remains a need for an umbrella planter that may be positioned concentric to and surrounding the umbrella supporting pole member, resulting in a pleasing aesthetic appearance and leaving the peripheral working area of the patio table top essentially unobstructed. In addition, the umbrella planter will be securely engaged in a stable placement so that it cannot be readily tipped over or knocked off the table or readily removed by an unauthorized person. The umbrella planter will also include an upper planter section and a lower water reservoir base section having connecting means for mating with the upper planter section. The umbrella planter will also include desirable features of conventional plant receptacles such as providing a cavity of adequate volume to hold potting soil and plants and/or flowers; and also providing good water drainage into the lower water reservoir base section.